Unwaviering Sorrow
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Eila can't stand to see Sanya the way she is, so she endeavors to find out why by going after her. However, during her search for her, she encounters the root of Sanya's problem. During their conversation, hard realization are taken into consideration that just might shake the very foundation that makes up Eila. But will these two witches find solace in the darkness of night?


**I do not own Strike Witches or The Avengers Films.**

It was starting to become that time again as the sun slowly hid itself under the horizon while the moon replaced it in the sky. Most people at this time would be preparing themselves to go to bed; however, there are those who must stay wake during the duration of the night whether by choice or necessity. Sanya sluggishly walked into the hanger while rubbing away the sleep that still lingered in her eyes. She has been waking up still tired for quite some time… more tired than usual. Sanya would be well rejuvenated and ready for her night patrol in the first hour of being awake, but lately, she has been waking up still groggy and tired well past the first hour. She now begins to fully awaken during the first three hours of her night patrol. Nobody has really noticed because Sanya is usually asleep during the day and don't really see her until they themselves are going to bed, and even then, they would mistake this change as something normal because she would leave before anybody would take notice. There is, however, one who has noticed the subtle change in her… Eila. Eila is very close to Sanya, so much so that she likes to check up on Sanya every once in a while to make sure that she is sleeping soundly—seeing if she has a blanket, in a comfortable position, etc.-but lately, she has seen her tossing and turning vigorously in Eila's bed—Sanya tends to wander into Eila's bed after her patrol for she is too tired to notice who's bed she is getting into, and it is usually Eila's most of the time. The way she shakes her head back and forth while grinding her teeth with a distress expression in her sleep is causing a great pain to Eila. She has tried to talk to Sanya about this, but she has managed to avoid the subject by telling her that it is nothing, but even though Sanya tells her it is nothing, that only fuels the already mountain of worry Eila has. It has gotten to the point where every time she sees Sanya in that state, Eila heart begins to ache, almost bringing a tear to her eye. Everybody has an emotional limit. Some more than others, and Eila's has reached hers the moment Sanya was in distress. As Sanya got into her Striker Unit, a very concerned Eila barged through the door and hustled over to Sanya who was startled by the sudden loudness.

"Sanya, are you alright?" She inquired in a distressed tone while running towards Sanya. Sanya turned her attention towards the oncoming Eila. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, informing Sanya that she must have come straight from her room. While this did grab her attention, there was something more prevalent and heart crushing that demanded Sanya's attention. The way Eila looked at Sanya was one of unpleasantness. She clearly saw the pain and sadness embodied in her eyes. Every time Eila would look at her, she knew that it was those eyes peering at her. Not only was it unpleasant, but it also caused pain towards her. She knew that Eila was worried, and nothing would make Sanya feel better than to unburden herself of this issue, but she couldn't because there could be consequences if she said anything about her issue. He'll make sure of that. She looked away as she couldn't bear to give her full eye contact.

"I'm… fine… It is cold out here, you should go back to your room" she whispered. Eila could only clench up her hands as she did not like the answer Sanya gave her.

"Please Sanya, Tell me what's wrong! Seeing you like this makes me want to cry. Every time I go up to check up on you, I see you toss and turn in your sleep. You wake up more tired than usual, and you looked down-right miserable. Please, if something is bothering you, tell me! I want to be there for you!" She begged as she was on the verge of tears. Sanya couldn't keep it together anymore. Seeing Eila like that was just too much for her heart to take. She had no idea how badly she wanted to confess her issues with her, but doing so would risk lives of the people around her, and she didn't want that burden to hang over her. She had to be strong and endure pain, even by doing so, causing pain to her best friend. But, for now, all she can do was turn away, refusing to look directly at Eila. Eila remained where she was, never taking her sight off Sanya for she wanted an answer, and she didn't know how to get it. All she can do is beg until Sanya would tell her. Just as it seemed futile, Eila saw Sanya's mouth begin to move a little as she was prepared to say something.

"…Ul…" She stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing what she would bring if she were to mention him. She remained motionless for a four seconds before she began talking again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go on my night patrol." She quickly admitted. As Eila was about to reply, a magic circle formed under Sanya's Striker Unit as the sound of the engines ignited the room with loud sounds. Eila endeavored to stop Sanya, but she was already accelerating out of the hanger before she could even take a single step to chase her. Sanya lifted off the ground and took to the night sky, leaving behind Eila back in the hanger. Eila would go with Sanya on night patrol sometimes, but she couldn't this night for tomorrow she had other duties to do assigned by the Wing Commander… very inconvenient for her. She only watched her depressed friend leave while she had to stay behind. For the first time, Eila felt that Sanya was alone, and she herself also. As she turned her back towards the door, she caught a sparkle in the corner of her eye. The moonlight must be reflecting off something for that was the only light source that could cause reflections. She went towards the opening of the hanger, looked down, and saw a single wet spot. She looked up as there was no clouds in the sky…at least, not any dark clouds that could produce rain. Judging by the size, it must be a droplet, but where did it come from. She pondered it for a while until her mind came to the only logical conclusion with her eyes widening in realization and fear. Off in the distance, she could see Sanya disappearing into the night sky. Her heart ached more than usual as a single thought ran through her head.

 _Sanya is crying…_

* * *

The sounds of a clock ticking away caught the attention of Eila, who was lying in bed fully awake. Even under her warm, comfortable blanket, she was unable to sleep. How can she when Sanya is in deep pain? For about an hour, she tossed and turned quite frequently, endeavoring to position herself in a comfortable place that would allow her to sleep, but nothing seemed to work for her mind was preoccupied. She stretched out, she curled up in a ball, she slept on her side, she lied face down, yet all were futile efforts. The sound of the clock ticking grew abnormally louder as she unintentionally focused in on that dreadful ticking of time passing by. The sound of a continuous and systematic ticking continued to tick away, getting louder and louder as more time creeped by. The sound began to have a silent echo as each tick lasted longer than usual. It almost felt as if time was slowing down as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. She covered her ears by folding her pillow up around her ears, but the ticking pierced through the cotton pillow. She plunged her fingers into her ears as a better method to drown out the ticking, but that didn't work as the sound slipped through her closed space. Echoes became constant, and the sounds became almost like thunder. This continued without end until…

"Ahhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" She exploded out in frustration. She violently rustled around in her bed before she got off her blankets and was well on her feet. She knows that she will never get to sleep until she finds out what is happening to Sanya. She knows what she has to do; however, what she was about to do could get her into deep trouble. This was the type of trouble where it can get her locked in her room for a good amount of time. She has seen the Major angry before, and that is something that she is used to seeing, but seeing Minna angry is one-hundred times worse. Though Minna is caring and protective, she can also be very scary when she is angry. She has only seen Minna angry once—she intentionally groped her breast—and that is something Eila never wants to see again. Just thinking about it sends her shivers up her spine, but if it is for Sanya, she will gladly take that risk without hesitation. She quickly and silently put on her uniform. Slightly opening her door, she peered out into the empty, silent hallway to make sure that she didn't wake anybody. She listened every carefully for any signs of anybody waking up. This would include footsteps, ruffling, and doorknobs turning. A few moments pass before she came to the conclusion that everybody was still sleep. She tip-toed her way out of her room and through the hallway as she passed many rooms including Yoshika's and Lynn's, Barkhorn's and Hartmann's, and Minna's. Once maneuvering out of the bedroom hallway, she proceeded towards the hanger. Once inside, she spent no time finding her Striker Unit. She quickly approached her Striker Unit, placed her legs in it, and began to start it up. The engine roared as she started it up, quite possibly waking up everybody else, including Minna, but at this point, she is at the point of no return, so all that didn't matter. What mattered now was Sanya. She accelerated forward with incredible speed before she obtained the right amount of speed for her striker to lift itself off the ground, and fly into the Britannian night sky to search for Sanya. Seeing that she can be anywhere right now, and physically searching for her in the dark will prove quite difficult, she opened up her communication's channel in hopes of getting the right frequency as to Sanya's antenna.

"Sanya?! Sanya?! Can you read me? It's Eila! I need to talk to you." She pleaded hoping for a response, but the response she heard was the screeching sound of static screaming in her ears.

"Sanya, please answer. This is important. I need to talk to you now!" Still no response other that the screeching sound of static. As this happened again, she noticed some odd things about her current situation. Why was she getting interference at a time like this? Usually, it would be easy for her to establish communication with Sanya for she has done this before. Could the Neuroi be jamming her radio signals? She highly doubts it for they have never deployed such a tactic before, but if that tactic was true, then why now of all places? With communications down for the time being, that left Eila with plan B: To physically search for Sanya. She speeded forward, trying to find her precious friend within the darkness of night. She yelled loudly into the skies to see if Sanya could hear her, but the only thing that she can hear is the roar of her Striker Unit drowning out her yelling. She continued flying further away from the Castle to continue her search. She attempted again to see if the radio will get through, but again was met with more static, or so she thought. For a second there, it sounded like something else was there, a voice. Whether it was Sanya or some other broadcast was unknown, so she kept on listening to the static. The static did not yield anything sensible at first, but a after a few moments passed, something other than static came through.

"…zzzzzzz…Ah…..zzzzzzzz…th….zzzzz…" she kept her listening to the intangible message, hoping that it was Sanya. She listened actively until she can make out something in the intangible message, and sure enough,

"….zzzzzz…..Wo…..rrrrr…..th…yyyyyyy…."

"… Worthy?!" she repeated to herself. "Worthy of what?" The first image that came to her mind was of Sanya, but that was soon eliminated as she began redden a little just by the connotation that went with that. It was at this moment that her magic ability kicked in for she sensed an oncoming attack. She immediately rolled to her left. Upon rolling, five laser beams shot right beside her from behind. It was a close call as she can feel the heat coming from the beams. Once getting back her composure, she quickly analyzed the area for Neuroi as they were the only ones capable of firing such weaponry. She looked, but she couldn't find anything, not with the black sky acting as camouflage for the Neuroi, so she kept her guard up to anticipate the next attack. But then something came to Eila. If she is engaging a Neuroi right now, would that mean that Sanya would be aware and coming towards her, but even so, how did a Neuroi get this close to the base. Sanya would have surely dealt with it the moment it tried to cross the Britannish Channel. A grim thought insidiously snuck into Eila's mind as she came to the possible conclusion…

"NO! I can't start thinking about that. Sanya it the best night witch I have ever seen. One Neuroi was not going to take her down." She said trying to calm herself from possibly realizing what might have happened that could explain the Neuroi being here, but her mind was relentless. If she has engaged a Neuroi, and Sanya hasn't made contact, it left little to the imagination of what could have possible happened to Sanya. She shook her head vigorously to force those types of thought out of her head. AS she shook, a voice spoke out to her in such clarity that it almost seemed to be very close.

"Are you sure about that? She is quite frail seeing that you are always protecting her, not allowing her to grow." The voice spoke out to her. Eila, spooked by the sudden voice, jumped upon the voice speaking out. The voice had a deep tone to it. She quickly identified it as male, but no man could be out here in the middle of the sky. She wondered whether it came from her ear piece. She pushed in her ear piece to make sure that this voice did come from it rather than near her. She listened closely, but only heard the screeching sound of static.

"If you are wondering if I talked through there, I didn't. Look behind you." The voice explained again, sounding much closer than before. Eila pulsed forward and turned around pointing her MG42 in that direction. What she pointed at was something that she couldn't believe. Flying several meters away from her was a tall, metal being that took a humanoid shape. It had two arms, two legs, and a head. She took note of the menacing glowing red eyes along with the silver-colored armor that surrounded its body. To her, it looked like a robot, but how can something as advance as a robot be here right now? Words couldn't formulate as they were only choked off by her stuttering from surprise. The metal man, quite expecting this type of reaction, extended his arms and pointed his fingers at her, aiming directly at her heart.

"Let me ask you something. If I fire my concussion beams, will you be able to dodge it from this range?" he asked as his fingertip began to glow red then white. Eila snapped herself back into reality as she noticed the metal man getting ready to fire at her. She is considered Suomus best witch due to her talent of always anticipating the enemy's fire and always dodge the projectile. She even boasts about how she never has to raise a shield. Upon hearing his question, Eila made a stern face at the robot.

"Of course I can dodge it. You are talking to Suomus's best ace witch." She boasted while her stern expression adapted quickly to a side grin. The metal man kept his fingers pointing at her, getting ready to fire his weapon. These beam travel at a very high velocity. From the range between the two, the time it would take to travel would be near instantaneous. Nobody would be able to dodge it.

"I would like to see that… at another time." he revealed. He shifted his fingers to the right about 5 centimeters, not aiming at Eila anymore and fired. Five orange-colored beams shot out in unison, completely passing by Eila, surprising Eila at the most as the time between firing and traveling to her was instantaneously, but her ability allowed her to anticipate that. Eila's ability sensed that he wasn't going to fire at her directly, so she did not react at all, but she did wince as she could feel yet again the intense heat coming from the beams. The beams traveled a good distance before striking something in the distance. The object in the distance shattered into a million pieces of glass shards. Eila turned her attention back to the figure, surprised as he just took down a Neuroi.

"Neuroi. Large-class. It has been watching you for some time, preparing to fire at you when you weren't paying attention.' He stated. "Of course, you would have sense that using your ability, right. The only reason I destroyed it was that it would just be a nuisance." Eila was again at a loss of words. This metal being who she thought was an enemy just destroyed a Neuroi, a good-sized Neuroi at that, that would have taken possibly three other witches to destroy, forcing the other witches at the base to come and engage the Neuroi. Even if it just helped her, she can't but help but be weary of the robot as it gave off an uncomfortable vibe. She doesn't want to take any chances if this thing was either ally or enemy, so first she would have to get some answers from it before she continued her search for Sanya.

"Who or what are you?" She asked to first better understand her situation, being cautious as to what this robot might be planning.

"Getting right to introductions… alright. I am Ultron. Don't worry about introducing yourself for I already know who you are, Eila." He stated. It was at this point that he began playing an audio tape he acquired.

 _Eila Illmatar Juutilainen. Pilot Officer from the Suomish Air force. They called me Illu back in Suomus, but everyone here just calls me Eila…_

"How did you manage to get ahold of those recordings?" She asked.

"I borrowed them, but don't worry, I left a note." he responded somewhat mischievously, something similar to what she would say.

"You mean you stole them." Eila corrected in an agitated tone.

"You say steal; I say borrow without asking. Apples and Oranges, Eila." He explained himself towards her. Eila did not feel too comfortable around Ultron. It has already been three minutes, and she has already established that she does not trust him. Also, every time he talks, Eila gets this weird nerve-wrecking sensation similar to how she feels when he is near the Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney. She has only been in his presence a few times, and in those times, a gnawing sense of discomfort and unpleasantness emerges from within her, and always feels her body warming up hot in the way that she just wants to leave. She did not think that there would be someone else who could do something like this. But this someone could possibly be classified for something. Sure, he looks human; he talks; he has intelligence, but that alone didn't help to see if he was an ally—doesn't help that he has already fired at her twice. She shook her head vigorously as there is too much going through her head. But there was one prominent thought that rammed through all the other nonsensical thoughts… Sanya. As a matter of fact, Ultron did mention something about Sanya at the beginning of their conversation. The realization that Ultron used Sanya made her feel anxious, but she needs to find her, and she has a feeling that Ultron might have an idea as to where she was.

"You mentioned Sanya before. Where is she?" She demanded of him. Ultron only looked at her and gave to what seemed to be a grin. He then moved his right hand towards his lips, feigning thought as he tried to understand what she meant by Sanya; a good way for his to get under her skin.

"Sanya… Sorry, I don't know… wait. Oh yes, the little Orussian girl. Silver hair, quiet, kind of feels like she is a ghost? Yeah, I have heard of her." He explained. The way he described Sanya was deplorable to say the least. Though they may be accurate, the way he mouthed off those descriptions felt more like insults to Sanya, causing Eila's blood to boil. Not wanting hear Ultron mock Sanya anymore, she was going to use force to reprimand him for his sins against Sanya. She slowly raised her MG42 at him, barrel at stomach height.

"Don't talk about Sanya like that! Now, tell me, have you seen her or not?" she fiercely demanded with her eyes vibrating with anger towards Ultron. Ultron remained where he was, taking a good look at the weapon in her hand, telling that she might open fire on him at any moment if he continues to talk about Sanya. It wouldn't surprise him seeing that he has already fired at her twice. However, just because she was pointing a weapon at him did not mean that he was going to comply. Weapons at this level and advanced wouldn't be able to hurt him, but she is a witch, and witches can infuse some of their magic into the weapon to gain more firepower. It looks like he was going to have to play along for now.

"I haven't seen her." He reveals. Eila kept her glare at him, not convinced with his answer. He saw that and continued. "But I know where she is; however, I want to keep our conversation going. After all, why do you think that I have been jamming communications, Eila?" he uncovered. Her eyes widen upon hearing him confess about the jammed communications.

"What?! The reason I can't contact Sanya is your doing" She croaked as fury began to churn within her.

"Looks like I have gotten your undivided attention. Tell me, before I move on to the main point, I have to know, what is Sanya to you? I mean just listen to yourself talk." He then accessed the recording and began to play them so she can hear.

 _What? I wonder why?... My birthday is on February the 21_ _st_ _, and I'm 160 centimeters tall. But, you know, I'd rather talk about Sanya…_ Ultron shuffled around through the recordings to reach another.

 _I want to go to Orussia and help Sanya look for her parents in the future. Miyafugi once said: "If you never give up, you will surely find them someday.". I really believe that…._

 _Although she's new, she tries to do her best no matter what she does. I guess that's an example to follow. I guess it's good she's getting along well with Sanya, but I can't believe they have birthdays on the same date… I'm a little envious…_

 _World peace. Because if the Neuroi disappear and we get peace in the world, we can go look for Sanya's family you know…_

 _I once told Sanya there were real ghost in the cellar of the castle and she really started to cry… I felt like I had done something bad…_

"This one is my favorite." He pulled up the audio about her thoughts on Sanya.

 _Sanya?... Sanya, huh? Hmm… ah, sorry. Thinking of Sanya sort of… makes my heart ache. I wonder why?... eh? Her breast? Sanya's!? What the hell are you looking at?! I wouldn't talk about that, idiot!_

"I don't even want to know why they would bring up her breast in an interview, but I guess it might be a _human_ Thing _."_ Ultron commented. Fury began to manifest within Eila's eyes as she heard the recordings pertain to Sanya. With each passing recording fueled an inextinguishable flame as the thought of Ultron having those recordings all about Sanya was unacceptable. Her grip around her weapon tighten harder as her fingers slowly crept on the trigger, itching to shoot at this thing for having so much personal information about Sanya. The thought of was disgusting to Eila.

"Why do you have so many recordings regarding Sanya?! What the hell do you plan to do with her?! Answer me!" she exploded. Ultron took note of the vicious tone and hostility being exhibited by the Suomus girl. From what he has gathered, Eila is usually a calm, if not a mischievous person, but the sudden change in her demeanor whenever Sanya is mentioned is something he did not expect. He continued to wonder what type of relationship these two witches have? The thought of Eila being in love with Sanya did slip into Ultron's processors. It is probably a likely scenario, but Ultron felt as if they weren't lovers. He felt more inclined to believe that they are more than friends, but less than lovers. But his train of thought suddenly stopped as Eila began to talk again.

"Wait a minute…" she uttered before a recent incomplete sentence reverberated in Eila's mind.

" _Please, if something is bothering you, tell me…"_

"… _Ul…"_

An epiphany soon bloomed in Eila's mind.

"It was you…" she uttered. "You are the one that caused so much pain to Sanya!" She seethed. Things are not going as planned. The more time he spends with her, the angrier she got. He knew that Eila had an affinity for Sanya, but nothing like this. Anybody would be angry if one of her friends was in trouble, but with Eila, it seems more… dangerous if Sanya was in trouble. Her grip around her weapon was very tight, dangerously so in fact. If Ultron was going to get anywhere with this hot-headed girl, he was going to have to disarm her. To get her attention, Ultron shot out his beams to the left of her, completely missing Eila by a long shot, but effectively catching her attention from the unexpected attack. Taking the opportunity, he used his anti-gravity drives to create a gravity field around Eila's gun. With one motion of his hand, a forced yanked her gun right out of her hand. Ultron then caught the MG42 with his left hand. He would rather destroy it, but if there was a missing weapon at the base, it would undoubtable raise some questions about the security and could jeopardize his plans. So instead. He reached for the magazine and unloaded it, dropping the drum magazine into the Channel and threw the unloaded MG42 back to Eila, who managed to catch it.

"Now that you are unarmed, you won't be much of a threat, not like you were a big threat in the first place." He insulted. "It is time to get down to business." Ultron started. "And don't try to reload anything. If you do, then I might have to go on the offensive, and I don't think you will be able to dodge me forever." He warns. As much as she doesn't like him stating the truth, all she did was bite her tongue and listen. He had no intention to harm her; that much she knew. For if he did intend, then he would have done so way back to the beginning. Even when he first attacked her, it wasn't quite directed at her, meaning that if she hadn't dodged the attack, the beams would almost touch her skin, but would have missed. The only thing that rattled in Eila's mind was Ultron's intentions.

 _What do you plan to do?_

"Eila, what do you think about the current situation of the war with the Neuroi?" he asked. One of her eye brows lifted up upon here such a rudimentary question.

"What do I think? What kind of question is that?" she retorted.

"A question. A simple one in fact. Was I not clear? Hmmm." Eila began to grind her teeth upon here such a witty remark, but she did eventually answer him

"It looks grim. They have control over a large portion of Europe, and no efforts have been made to liberate any countries yet, so we, the 501st, have been defending Britannia to stop the complete control of the western European front." She answered. Ultron started to move to his right as to encircle her, but keeping his distance.

"Interesting, but unsatisfactory. Let me ask you this: do you think that perhaps that humanity is the problem and not the Neuroi?" he probed her. She immediately responded.

"Humanity is not the problem! The Neuroi have been taking land and killing people for what seems to be for no reason. They have done this for five years now, and humanity has just been trying to repel the attack." She declared, but Ultron was impressed by her comment. In fact, he expected that much from any witch or any other person, making this harder for him to get her to see his points. It is time to reveal the truth, his truth, to her.

"That is where you are wrong, my young Suomish friend. Humanity is the problem, but since humanity is in the wrong, I understand why you wouldn't see it the way I do." He explained, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Then how do you see it then, Ultron. Are you trying to tell me that you know what is best for this world?" she asked.

"Yes, it is why I was created, to bring peace to this world that has seen war countless times. The reason for war might change, but war itself doesn't. Humanity claims itself to be a benevolent species, but years of war would say differently. Countries reduced to ashes, millions living without a home, lands transformed into graveyards. You all think you are saving the world, but in reality, you are only saving yourselves, your selfish desire to continue your existence when a more-superior race emerged. Maybe at one time, humanity was the rightful inheritors of this world, but now, all of you, the people, the soldiers, the witches, all of you are not **Worthy** _ **.**_ That is why I continue to bring peace to this world. Without **them** around, then maybe I will accomplish what I failed to do. After all, that was the plan. Wouldn't you agree, Eila?"

Words couldn't express what Eila was feeling. She didn't know how to respond to his answer, his philosophy of how the world works. Could it be true? Could any of it, no matter how twisted or distorted, but true? The Neuroi are to blame for the things he has mentioned, but the way he explained it made it sound like it was humanity's fault to begin with. What exactly was he referencing to? She may never know, but there is one thing she did know… he was wrong. Sure, she briefly considered his viewpoints, but that alone does not sit well with Eila. She will never agree that humanity is the problem. The Neuroi are the issue here, that is all that she has to say. Ultron then broke the silence between them.

"I have told you my reason for being here. Now tell me, what is your reason for fighting in the war?" he asked. Eila turned to him, giving him her foremost attention, and stated,

"My reason. I don't want the Neuroi to win. If they win, then Sanya wouldn't be able to find her parents." Ultron let out a laugh in response to her answer.

"There you go again, bringing up Sanya. Has it ever crossed your mind that being so overprotective of her is damaging her character?"

"What do you mean? Me hurting Sanya?! She retorted at the absurd notion.

"You always take care of her, never allowing her to solve her own problems. This has made her dependent on you. Think about it, right now, she is very depressed, and you came out here to look for her to help her. I prayed on that so I can have this conversation with you. More so to the point, with you always rushing to her side, she might become unable to solve problems on her own. So I presented a dilemma that would force her to solve it on her own." He explained. "So in a way, I may be more of a help to Sanya then you could ever be, even though all she can do is keep to herself and cry. Pathetic." he scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, refusing to hear any more of what he has to say.

"Stop talking about Sanya like that! In fact, don't talk about Sanya at all! What has she ever done to you!? She doesn't deserve to be sad! And all you've done is torment her! And for what, to help?! That is the biggest lie I have ever heard! I don't know when or where, but you are going to pay for making Sanya cry!" She declared with much determination while pointing at him. She was on the verge of letting tears run down her face as she was getting to the point where she could no longer hear Sanya being insulted. Ultron clapped his hands together because he realized that this girl was actually a very interesting and would like to converse with her more, but right now, he has gotten all that he needs from her, and from the looks of it, she might actually start to attack him with her bear fist. He wouldn't mind that since he could easily overpower her, but he is not trying to make conflict yet; the time was not right.

"Quite a stubborn girl, I see. Fine, I'm done with you." He stated as he raised his hand, pointing towards the south-east.

"At three kilometers above the channel, approximately 1 kilometer from here, you will find Sanya. I am not a complete monster as you see me to be, so go. Go to her and hold her, seeing that it is all you are good for. But know this, do not speak of a word of this conversation to anyone other than Sanya. I am always listening from afar, and I can make people suffer. Pretend this never happened. When the time comes, you will see why my **Vision** of peace is correct. My time here is finished, but feel free to ponder on what we discussed tonight. Try to find out if the Neuroi are the bad guys in this war." He stated before turning towards Gallia and in an instant, flew away at an incredible speed. Eila watched him half, seeing that she cannot keep up with him. She debated in her mind whether or not Ultron was telling the truth about Sanya's location. To be sure, she got back on the communications channel to see if she can make any contact. Instead of hearing screeching static, a familiar voice instead soothes Eila.

"Hello. Hello. Who is this?" she asked.

"Sanya?! Sanya, It Eila! where are you?"

"Eila?! What are you doing up so late, and why are you out here so late?" she asked.

"Please, just come to me." She asked. Acknowledging that Eila was somewhere in the sky, Sanya used her ability to find her. Eila looked in the direction Ultron pointed. At first nothing, but then a something was coming. The illuminating green glow instantly gave it away as it being Sanya, unharmed and well… on the outside. Once Sanya was in sight, Eila propelled herself towards her at a great velocity. Sanya stopped, but Eila kept on going catching her and wrapping her arms around her petite boy while holding her head.

"Eila, what are you…"

"It's okay." She cut her off. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I am here for you."

"Eila, I told you…"

"I know, Sanya." She blurted out. "I know about Ultron. It is okay. I am here for you, so please, don't be sad anymore. I can't stand it." She revealed, starting to get teary eyed. Sanya remained in Eila's grip, realizing that she has Eila once again. Tears began to stream down Sanya's eyes as she will no longer have this burden on her. She, too, then wrapped her arms around Eila, letting out her troubles and pains through her tears, finally finding **solace** during this **long night**.


End file.
